Battle of the Sexist
by Vanessa Leah Black
Summary: Troy said that girls are weak but Gabs begs to differ T&G, S&Z, C&T One-Shot


Hola people I have a series of one-shots in my head so tell me if you like them

This one is called 'Battle of the Sexist'

________

Troy, Chad, and Zeke were at Gabs locker waiting there girlfriends.

"Dude I'm telling you girls are weak" Troy said to Chad "that's why we have to do the hard stuff" he commented

"Troy you better drop the topic cuz here they come" Zeke said and then they all shut up

"Why do you all of a sudden stop talking" Gabs asked when she reached her locker and opened it with Troy arms wrapped around her waist

"We were just talking" He said

"About what" She said closing her locker and giving him a kiss which he deepened

"About how weak girls are according to Troy" Chad blurted out and Gabs immediately pulled back

"What" She said looking at him in shock "Girls are weak…we have to go thought birth…that is a major thing for us" She said wanting to…nevermind

"I meant in like sports and stuff" Troy said trying to get out of all the trouble he was about to be in

"You suck" she said and pushed him off her "I have an idea…" she looked at the girls who were currently pissed off

"You" She pointed to Troy "and you two" She pointed to Chad and Zeke "verses me and the girls in a…" Gabs stopped to think

"Basketball game" All 3 girls said at the same time

Taylor and Sharpay walked away from there boyfriends next to Gabs

"Prepare yourselves boys" They said at the same time and then walked away to home room

Troy looked at Chad and Zeke "What did we just get ourselves into" He said looking at them

"_We" _Zeke and Chad said to him

_______

Mrs. Darbus started lecturing when they enter homeroom Gabs was staring at the blackboard with pure boredom when something hit her desk...a note

_Gabs if and the girls are trying to make a point by playing b-ball with us, then don't you know we will beat you._

_xoxo –T_

She looked at the note and looked at Taylor who was sitting next to her and Taylor looked at her with a questioning face she tore out a sheet of paper and wrote something in it and passed it to Troy and then the note Troy have her she passed to Taylor and when she was done to pass it to Sharpay

When Troy revived the note and read it

_You're really pushing your luck Bolton._

_-G_

He looked at the paper and shook his head then the intercom came on "Mrs. Darbus please come to the front office"

"Okay I'll be back…" She looked around the room "Mrs. Montez your in charge" she said then left the room when the door closed Gabs looked at Sharpay and Taylor and they nodded at her

Gabs when up to the front "hey guy I have just w quick announcement to make…" she said addressing the class "during free period come to the gym because Sharpay, Taylor and I will be verseing Chad, Zeke, and Troy in a basketball competition" She said and walked over to Troy's desk and looked him dead in the eyes and put her hands on his desk "To show that girls are just as good as guys" She said then walked back over to her seat and sat down and then Mrs. Darbus walked in and continued lecturing

_________

Free period everyone was in the gym the girls on one side and guys on the other Troy, Chad, and Zeke were in there warming up and wondering where the girls were

"Do you think they backed out" Chad asked

"No way…the way Gabs made that announcement she is dedicated" Troy said looking at the door of the gym

And suddenly they burst open and 3 girls walked in all in shorts booty shorts and different tops but the one that stood that the most was Gabs it said 'Girls Rule Boys Drool'

"LETS GET THIS STARTED" Gabs yelled as she and the girls go on the court and the crowd went wild

_______

Gabs and the girls were winning by a land slide they had to get up to 10 and the girls were at 5 the guys were at 4 and catching up

Gabs checked the ball with Troy and she knew if she could make a 3 pointer the girls would be okay

So passed the ball back to her she jumped up and let the ball fly from her fingers and it made it into the hoop and made a swish sound putting the girls at 8 points 2 more and they win it

The whole left side of the court which were the guys just sat there in shock and it was the guys turn to have the ball

Troy check the ball with Gabs and he took the ball and tried to fake her but in the process her got the ball and went behind the mid-court line and passed it to Shar who then passed it to Tay who then made a shot winning it for the girl **((they were playing half court)) **

The girls on the court stated jumping up and down and the girls on the right side of the court started cheering and the guys on the left side and on the court hung there head down in shame

"GUYS…GUYS" The girls on the court said at the same time and everyone stopped cheering

"WE HAVE ONE THING TO SAY TO THE GUYS" Gabs said to the crowed

"NEVER" Shar said

"UNDERESTIMATE" Tay said

"A" Gabs said

"GIRL" They all said at the same time

_______

heyy hoped you like it. review please

Vanessa


End file.
